Institutions, e.g., schools, can issue computing devices to minor users, e.g., children attending the school. An institution can employ web filtering to limit the web accesses that can be undertaken using the issued computing devices. For example, a school can use web filtering to block social networking sites from being accessed using the computing devices issued to the children attending the school. A child attending a school can take a computing device issued by their school home or to a friend's house and still be subject to the social networking ban by the school.
In general, in one aspect, the invention relates to a web filtering mechanism. The web filtering mechanism can include: an institutional policy dashboard that enables an institution that issued a computing device to a minor user to select a set of institutional web access policies sanctioned by the institution; a parental policy dashboard that enables a parent of the minor user to select to a set of parental web access policies sanctioned by the parent; and a web filter for filtering a web content accessed by the minor user via the computing device by enforcing the parental and the institutional web access policies.
In general, in another aspect, the invention relates to a method for web filtering. The method can include: generating an institutional policy dashboard that enables an institution that issued a computing device to a minor user to select a set of institutional web access policies sanctioned by the institution; generating a parental policy dashboard that enables a parent of the minor user to select to a set of parental web access policies sanctioned by the parent; and filtering web content accessed by the minor user via the computing device by enforcing the parental and the institutional web access policies.
In general, in yet another aspect, the invention relates to a web filtering mechanism. The web filtering mechanism can include: a web filter for filtering a web content accessed by a minor user via a computing device issued to the minor user by an institution; and a reporting mechanism for reporting to a parent of the minor user a set of web accesses undertaken by the minor user via the computing device.
In general, in still another aspect, the invention relates to a method for web filtering. The method can include: filtering a web content accessed by a minor user via a computing device issued to the minor user by an institution; and reporting to a parent of the minor user a set of web accesses undertaken by the minor user via the computing device.
Other aspects of the invention will be apparent from the following description and the appended claims.